The heart is an internal organ that pumps blood and numerical analysis is performed that reproduces this function of the heart. In the numerical analysis of the heart, a visualization technique is known in which to confirm the distribution of physical values of the interior of the heart, a cross section is virtually generated (see, for example, Kitware, Inc., “ParaView Users Guide”, Sep. 1, 2004, pp. 70-71).
Nonetheless, when continuous physical values of the heart are to be viewed from a designated direction, by simply displaying multiple cross sections orthogonal to the designated direction, a problem arises in that it is difficult to intuitively discern which of the positions of cross sections corresponds. Therefore, with the conventional technology above, a problem arises in that it takes time to comprehend the gist of the intuitively difficult to understand distributions of the physical values of the interior of the heart. Such a problem is not limited to the heart and occurs with other internal organs such as the liver and kidneys.